


GAT.exe

by KindListener



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game), Saints Row
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Buried Alive, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi-Ethnic OC, No Lube, PLEASE USE LUBE KIDS, Racist Language, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: The Third Street Saints wanted help? It's not as if Kaito Lon-Baxter has anything better to do.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Gat Up, Stand Up

**Author's Note:**

> (Most of the dialogue here is dragged from 'Saints Row' so Julius calling himself the N word is canon-typical. I don't support racist language, it's just dialogue from the game. BLM. Love you guys.
> 
> Also, this is going to be a short series so I'm mainly writing the backbone, at the moment, and I'll try and flesh it out as I go.)

Kaito wanders up to the decrepit church. They wanted help? It's not as if he has anything better to do.

In front of the church, Kaito stands in a sea of purple-clad gangsters, looking terribly out of place in his usual skinny jeans and black hoodie. He brushes light brown hair out of his eyes as Julius, the man from the night prior, steps from the church. The guy beside him looks a little more nervous as he looks over the crowd and smokes.  
"Every motherfucker here knows what we have to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own there streets. I don't care what flag they're flyin'; Rollerz, Carneles, Vice Kings. No-one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down, right now." Julius announces and Kaito stays almost completely still, almost like a possum playing dead, as cheers ring out from the gang members around him.

Suddenly, a man with frosted tips and shades turns to look at him. The man looks maybe twenty, only two years on the brunette's eighteen years of age.  
"Who the fuck's this guy?" He asks and Kaito jumps, staring at him owlishly.  
"Troy and I found him. I was gonna see if he'd ride with us." Julius reasons with the man as Kaito stands there, feeling extremely out of place.  
"Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints, he's gotta be canonised." The man argues and Troy, the man beside Julius, nods in agreement.  
"He's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it." He explains and Kaito's stomach drops, like a rock, with anxiety.  
"You ready for this, playa?" Julius asks as the gang members around the younger man form a kind of arena, a few cracking their knuckles as they look him up and down.

The first guy rushes him, going for a swing to the face, but Kaito manages to duck under his arm, punching him square in the gut. He tumbles over, clutching his belly. Another swings from behind, landing a hard punch at Kaito's side and he groans before turning to kick the offending gang member. A kick to the groin, one to the chest and another to the face. He catches the gaze of the man with frosted tips out of the corner of his eye. He looks...amazed, in a word. During the short period of time the brunette is looking at the man with shades, one guy manages to pin him down, hips pinning his to the floor. He gets in a good few punches to the brunette's face before Kaito shoves his head against theirs, making them shuffle off him dazedly so he can rise to his feet. The final one manages to lift him up, doing some WWF move and nearly breaking Kaito's back before dropping him to the floor. With a punch to the throat, one to the chest and a kick to the face, the guy goes down easy.

When he straightens, glancing at the few smatterings of blood on the floor, Kaito swallows thickly.  
"I-I'm sorry." He apologises as Troy steps up to him.  
"They'll be fine. Well done, you earned your colours today." He reaches out for a friendly handshake and the brunette takes it, nodding breathlessly.  
"Thank you."  
"That's some impressive shit. The only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." Another man pitches in from behind, patting Kaito's shoulder. The man with frosted tips shakes his head and grins.  
"Shit, took me half the time." The man, Johnny, assures quietly but there's something in his voice that his impish smile doesn't communicate. Maybe envy?  
"Welcome to the Third Street Saints." Julius christens Kaito with a fist bump after he descends from the stairs of the church. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those motherfuckers know what time it is. Now, you break it down and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any motherfucker flying the wrong flag. So long as the word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" Julius rallies the troops, cheering before they disperse.

Kaito wanders into the church, glancing around and breathing deeply as he recovers from the fight a few minutes before. He leans against the wall, bending over with his hands on his knees as he tries to breathe deeply. The doors creak open and the man with frosted tips steps in.  
"Hey. You were -- umm... -- pretty good back there." He manages, hesitantly patting the brunette on the back.  
"Thanks." Kaito manages, straightening to look him in the face. "So you're--"  
"Johnny Gat." He nods as a small grin quirks the corners of his lips.  
"Just call me Kaito." The brunette runs his fingers through his slightly mussed hair, holding out his other hand to shake. One of Johnny's broad hands clasp his, warm and soft. Johnny opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again, releasing Kaito's hand and leaning against the wall again.  
"Hope you survive the week." He murmurs and the brunette swallows, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Let's hope so." He doesn't see Johnny's shaded eyes crawl up his slender frame, drinking in how his loose hoodie hides the muscle that's corded across his chest and biceps. The way he moved during that fight nearly made Johnny's heart skip. The way he moved, so quickly and with such discipline--

_Bzzt bzzt! Bzzt bzzt!_

Johnny tugs his cellphone from his jeans pocket. Aisha.  
"I -- uhh... -- have to take this." Johnny excuses himself and Kaito nods as the Saint takes his leave.


	2. Gat Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later. In trying to save Johnny, Aisha got herself killed by a Ronin and Gat got himself stabbed. He was bleeding out on the floor when Kaito found him.

"Gotta...save Eesh. You gotta--" A harsh cough buckles Johnny's spine as he sputters blood over his fingers. The brunette, now one of Johnny's only friends, grabs his hand as he reaches for his cellphone, dialling 9-1-1. One of his only friends. Johnny had warmed to him after he joined the Saints and all that happened after. They've become close. Gat has become his home away from home.  
"Don't worry, Johnny. You're... You're gonna be alright."  
_'9-1-1, what's your emergency?'_  
"My friend's been stabbed. I need an ambulance." Kaito tries to stay calm, moving to keep his hand over the wound, applying pressure to slow the bleeding as crimson blooms around the area on Johnny's shirt. "We're at Aisha's house."  
_'Aisha?'_  
"The R&B singer, fuckface! Get over here. I--" A silent sob tears through his body. "I can't save him...by myself." The younger man leans over, still applying pressure to the wound as he gently taps Johnny's pale cheek, blood drained from his skin. Kaito's cellphone tumbles to the ground as he keeps a hand against Gat's cheek, feeling it grow colder and colder. "St-Stay with me, Johnny. Don't you dare die on me." The moment is tender, Kaito leaning over the barely-breathing body of his best friend, swallowing thickly as the words he's wanted to speak for two years bubble up in his throat, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Johnny, please don't leave..."  
_'The ambulance is on the way.'_

The ambulance has arrived and Kaito walks with the paramedics, trying to keep up with them as he holds Gat's hand.  
"Johnny, you're gonna be fine." The brunette nods as he squeezes the other Saint's hand tightly.  
"... I gotta save Eesh..." He murmurs, still semi-conscious, before one of the paramedics stops Kaito in the emergency room, the other pushing Gat further into the building. The brunette watches him go, reaching for his phone and dialling Pierce. He needs to know.  
"Pierce, listen up. Johnny got laid out by one of the Ronin." You explain.  
_'Does that mean I get a promotion?'_ His teasing tone makes Kaito's blood boil in his veins as he stands in the middle of the emergency waiting room, nearly yelling into his phone.  
"Don't get too fucking excited, asshole. He'll be back on his feet in no time." The venom in his voice is stinging.  
_'Yo, that came out wrong--'_ You bet it did.  
"Just shut up and listen! Gat was looking into a Japanese crime boss called Akuji. This guy's coming to town soon and I wanna know when, got it?" He hisses, worry and anxiety eating him up inside.  
_'Got it.'_  
"Don't fuck this up, Pierce." Kaito hisses, hanging up.

About a week later, Kaito finds himself at Johnny's bedside. He's alive, thank God, but obviously not in the best of moods. He tries not to let his eyes wander over Gat's shirtless body too much. The hospital-supplied pants don't hide anything terribly well and the bandages wound around his chest still dip at the curves of his muscles. Still, Kaito's trying not to think about it as he sits beside his friend.  
"So, the bastard's dead?" It has, indeed, been a long week, taking out the Ronin and watching their guts spill out onto the street. He damn near cut off Jyunichi's head and brought it with him but, somehow, he knew that the hospital staff would turn him away for that.  
"I cut him up myself." He clears his throat, watching Gat remove his trademark shades and pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "How're you doin'?" There's a moment where Kaito regrets asking.  
"She's dead. You really gotta ask?" Johnny replies, staring at the ceiling. "Funeral?"  
"We're waiting for you." The brunette sighs, unable to look Johnny in the face. "How long 'til you're back?"  
"The doc said I should be up and murderin' in a couple of days. Well, y'know, he didn't say murderin' but you get the idea." Kaito chuckles a little, going along with Johnny's facade. He'll mourn when he needs to. The sirens start blaring and the lights start flashing.  
"Sounds like they're playing our tune. Time to leave?" The brunette hops off the bed and gets the gurney ready.  
"Fuck yeah."

_Eternal rest grant unto her O Lord and may perpetual light shine on her. May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed rest in peace._

Johnny gently places his bouquet of roses on Aisha's coffin as the sound of motorcycle engines draw closer and closer. They come to a stop right beside the coffin. Shogo and a couple more Ronin goons.  
"You two have humiliated my family for the last time!" He yells and Kaito winces, placing a hand on Gat's shoulder, damp from the rain.  
"Leave." The brunette warns, shaking his head as he feels Johnny's body stiffen with anger.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shogo yells but Gat doesn't move, hands gathered in front of him, head hung low. Kaito knows he's still packing a gun or two in that suit, just in case.  
"Fuck off, Akiji. I'm not killing anyone at Eesh's funeral. Tonight, tomorrow; you name a time and I will gladly fuck you up, but not now." He explains but Kaito reaches for the gun in his own suit pocket, knowing that the little shit isn't going to take that lightly.  
"How noble. Nobility is sorely over-rated."

Just as predicted, a fire fight breaks out across the cemetery with Gat successfully trying to draw the brawl away from Aisha's grave. The goons are quickly taken care of by Kaito and Johnny, quickly shot in the face, before they go to deal with Shogo. The brunette grabs him by the arm and the collar of his Ronin jacket, dragging him over to Gat.  
"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Shogo tries to resist but a gun jammed against his neck shuts him up real quick. Kaito throws him to Johnny, who swings a punch across his face, landing the Ronin on his back, in the mud.  
"Get up." The brunette watches Johnny as Shogo gets to his feet. He stands for a moment before swinging his leg round to kick the older Saint in the chest but Johnny's having none of that. He grabs the Ronin's shin and slams his elbow against the knee, breaking it. When he pulls back, he headbutts the kid in the forehead, watching Shogo fall to the floor again, clutching his freshly broken leg. "Get up." Johnny's cold tone and unadulterated fury send shivers down Kaito's spine that he has to suppress. Even on his broken leg, Shogo manages to get up, landing a weak punch to Gat's jaw. With a swing of his fist and a knee to the Ronin's ribs, Johnny lands him on the floor again, leaning against a nearby gravestone for support. "Get. Up."  
"Please, stop." Shogo pleads, pain evident in his voice.  
"Not so fun when you're fighting someone who isn't tied to a chair, is it?" Gat's voice is full of so much venom. So much anger cloaking the pain beneath.  
"I didn't kill her!" Shogo yells, unable to look Gat in the face as he tries to stand, using the gravestone for leverage.  
"You ordered it." With another punch, Gat sends Shogo's head through the gravestone, shattering it as his skull nearly cracks in two.  
"... I'm sorry..." He tries, face pressed to the mud, but Johnny's having none of it.  
"Well, that makes it all better. That brings her back, doesn't it?" Reaching down, the Saint plucks the Ronin up by the back of his jacket and hauls him over to a casket, ready for another funeral. "Couldn't even let her have a peaceful burial, you fucking piece of shit."

Opening the coffin and tipping out its curent resident, Johnny stares down at Shogo.  
"No, please, no--" Kaito watches Johnny pick the Ronin up and throw him into the coffin, slamming the lid shut. "Kill me but don't do this!" The muffled screams and cries hit the younger Saint.  
"Johnny--"  
"You know what this little fucker did? Huh?!" Johnny yells in response to Kaito's sound of disapproval. "You have no idea what I'd do to him." The slightly shorter man approaches Gat, placing a hand on is shoulder.  
"This isn't how we..." He tries but Johnny looks so angry and distraught and it's tearing him up inside.  
"I have to avenge Eesh, Kaito. I'm doing it with or without you." Gat states, eyes dark beneath his shades.  
"Johnny, I don't want you to--"  
"Shut up." The older Saint reaches for the back of Kaito's neck, claiming his lips in an aggressive, fiery kiss. Gasping, the brunette allows Johnny to move his tongue, pressing his lean body against the lid of the coffin as Shogo pounds on it. Gat presses the younger Saint to the coffin, growling and snarling against his lips as he kicks Kaito's feet apart, reaching to pull his tie off. Adrenaline, loss and desperation is a heady mix that swirls inside Johnny's head, unthinking as he tugs Kaito's shirt open, buttons scattering over the lid and into the mud. The brunette groans and shudders, letting Gat spend his adrenaline, as his large, warm hands grab at the Saint's slender waist, grinding against his hips mercilessly. It pulls high whines from Kaito's throat to feel Johnny already hard and ready as he grinds against him.  
" _F-Fuck, Johnny..._ " He gasps as Gat buries his lips against the crook of his neck, breathing hard as he unzips the younger Saint's fly, palming him through his briefs.  
"Lemme out! Please!" Come Shogo's desperate pleas but Johnny slams a fist against the lid, growling.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Though the words are breathy and all too lost in pleasure as he shoves down Kaito's suit pants and briefs and flips him over, pressing his bare chest against the lid of the coffin, wet from the rain. The slick feeling of Johnny's bare, leaking erection against his ass makes the younger Saint gasp quietly, pressing his forehead to the polished wood, hearing the whimpers of the Ronin inside. He pushes in easily, fucking Kaito in earnest as he grabs hold of his pelvis, driving his cock into the warm body over and over. The lack of lubrication is uncomfortable but the brunette acclimatises, taking it in stride, as Johnny breathes down his neck, pulling Kaito's open shirt down his back, exposing his shoulder blades and the pale, scarred canvas of his back.  
"Fuck..." Aggressive and feral, Johnny buries his teeth into the nape of the younger Saint's neck, growling low in his throat. His hips snap forward and, at this new angle, Gat's hitting Kaito's prostate perfectly, making him rake his nails across the wood.  
"Pl-Please, let me out! I can't breathe!" Shogo screams weakly but Johnny's panting against the younger Saint's shoulder and shoving his hips into him quicker, building to an impossible speed.  
"Not...a fucking...chance...piece of shit... _F...Fuck, Kaito..._ " His voice grows weak as he breathes against Kaito's ear, grip on his hips tightening as he bottoms out into his hot body, spilling inside him. Kaito comes untouched, gripping the lid of the coffin as he feels Johnny pull out.

Before he knows it, Gat's pulled him up, tucked him away and passed him a shovel. Together they silently bury Shogo alive, Kaito occasionally looking up to see if Johnny wants to tell him something, anything. Just silence, save for the screaming inside the coffin as they cover it with dirt.


End file.
